


these violent delights have violent ends

by crazyqueerecrivain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke's family is in the gang business, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gang AU, Lexa is a straight lace child of a cop, Multi, slacker Clarke, sort of, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyqueerecrivain/pseuds/crazyqueerecrivain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke heard a snicker from her left; she didn’t have to turn to know who the culprit was. Lexa fucking Woods: supreme kiss ass. She felt a growl echo through her chest. </p><p>or</p><p>Jaha had not just paired her with Clarke fucking Griffin. Clarke was bad news. Lexa grew up hearing that Clarke was not the right type of friend. The Griffins, Clarke’s parents, ran a gang that tormented her city. Lexa wasn’t even sure why Clarke stayed in school, her future was clear. Clarke Griffin would grow up to be a criminal, just like her parents. Clarke also never paid attention in English class. Lexa loved English; the poetry, the symbolism, the word picture, it was the perfect storm. </p><p>or</p><p>that au i decided to write after watching poi and deciding badass paige turco had to be a thing in a fanfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Fair Verona

Clarke didn’t see why she had to go to school. She knew basic math, and her mom could teach her the rest of what she needed to take over the family business. She was never going to need to know the symbolism laced within _Nine Stories_ , nor was she going to need to know the history of the founding fathers. Jake argued that Clarke would need Spanish to talk to the cartels and she should have the background in chemistry in case she ever needs to make a quick bomb. Except, Clarke had people for that. It’s not like the Griffins didn’t have the resources. Clarke, especially, had resources for that; mainly, her two best friends.

Raven Reyes was one of the Griffin’s biggest assets and a senior in high school. Raven had run away at eight years old and Jake refused to let her dall into the foster system alone, as he had. They had taken Raven in and soon; she and Clarke were best friends. Raven was a few years older than Clarke, but a friend nonetheless. Raven could fix anything, and with the help of Monty, another child of one of Abby’s officers, she could make anything blow up.

Octavia Blake was the daughter of one of the Griffin’s low-level enforcers. They had an older child, Bellamy, who was the father’s pride and joy. In Clarke’s opinion, it had given Bellamy a bit of a big head. When their father was arrested in a drug bust, Octavia got to live above the floor for once. Jake found out about Octavia’s shit life, he arranged for the other Blakes to move into a fancy new home nearby to theirs. Clarke and Octavia had become close in the last two years. Octavia was a master at brokering peace between the Griffins and any rival gangs and she was gifted when it came to languages. She had picked up Spanish in a matter of months and French in less than two years. Clarke didn’t think her abilities were fair.

“Ms. Griffin?” Jaha cleared his throat; Clarke could feel his glare on her. Clarke grumbled a little, looking up from her sketch. Jaha was an okay teacher, but he was a little nutty. When Clarke was born, he had been Jake’s right hand man, but after Wells was killed in a drive-by, he had gone slightly insane. He had left the organization and started to teach English. Clarke wasn’t convinced that Jaha wasn’t on some sort of drug. Clarke did prefer; though, when Jaha just let her draw. 

Clarke was exactly like her mom in so many ways, but in a few, she was like her father. Clarke’s artistic ability was something she had inherited from her father. Like her mom, she was attracted to science and fiercely independent. She had her mother’s master manipulation skills, but she was also loyal to a fault, like her father. School was the only place she could really draw, since at home, her mom would look down upon Clarke if she found her daughter sketching.

“What?” Clarke said, skewing her voice to the most pleasant tone she could. Jaha could see through the pleasantries, Clarke was positive.

Jaha hummed in annoyance. “What did I just say Ms. Griffin?” Jaha asked impatiently. Clarke heard a snicker from her left; she didn’t have to turn to know who the culprit was. Lexa fucking Woods: supreme kiss ass. She felt a growl echo through her chest.

“I’m not sure Sir.” Clarke tried her best to keep her voice steady and calm. After another snicker from the kiss ass, Clarke shot her a glare. Lexa didn’t seem phased and flashed Clarke one of her perfect smiles. Clarke really didn’t like this girl; she was always smiling and had flowers in her hair. Lexa was the picture perfect police officer’s daughter and for some reason, it really got under Clarke’s skin. From what Clarke knew, Lexa’s dad was a cop and her mom was in the military. She had two older siblings: Lincoln and Anya. Lincoln was a senior, whereas Anya had graduated.

“Ms. Woods.” This time it was Clarke’s turn to smirk. Jaha was a little touched, but when he called kids out, at least he made it fair. Most teachers tried to pick on Clarke and the other kids they knew were involved with the gangs, but Jaha, Jaha was different. Jaha had known the gang life, so he knew they weren’t bad kids at heart. He picked on all the kids at the same level. “Please explain to Ms. Griffin our new project.” 

Lexa didn’t need to speak to make Clarke groan. She hated projects in English, especially now that they were studying Shakespeare. “We’re pairing up and we have to write an alternate ending to Romeo and Juliet in iambic pentameter.” Lexa summarized. Clarke rolled her eyes; Lexa always thought she was better than everyone else.

“Exactly.” Jaha nodded his eyes passing from one girl to another. “Now, I will be assigning partners.” Clarke did not like the glint that entered Jaha’s eyes; her father got that same glint on occasion. “Now, Ms. Woods, you’ll be working with Ms. Griffin.” Clarke didn’t hear the rest of the pairings, frustration surrounding every one of her senses.

* * *

Lexa’s stomach dropped. Mr. Jaha had not just paired her with Clarke fucking Griffin. Clarke was bad news. Lexa grew up hearing that Clarke was not the right type of friend. The Griffins, Clarke’s parents, ran a gang that tormented her city. Lexa wasn’t even sure why Clarke stayed in school, her future was clear. Clarke Griffin would grow up to be a criminal, just like her parents. Clarke also never paid attention in English class. Lexa loved English; the poetry, the symbolism, the word picture, it was the perfect storm.

Lexa loved English, even though Mr. Jaha was a subpar teacher. From the whispers of Lexa’s parents, Lexa concluded that Mr. Jaha was formerly a part of the Griffin gang. Apparently he had left after his son died. Lexa wasn’t sure how Mr. Jaha had gotten the job, considering his record and the fact that he was probably high during work hours. She wasn’t sure what he was on, but if she were the type for drugs, she’d want whatever he had.

“And I suppose that leaves Mr. Woods and Ms. Blake correct?” Mr. Jaha must have finished rattling through every student in the class. Lexa sent a sympathetic look to her brother. Lincoln was a smart kid, he really was, but he was also incredibly passive. When he was younger, Lincoln often got beat up and teased. Lexa’s parents told him to man up, but Lincoln refused to fight back. Eventually, it got so bad that Lincoln had to repeat the second grade, resulting in him and Lexa being in the same grade.

When Lexa met Lincoln’s eyes, she was surprised at the harshness in Lincoln’s eyes, or more accurately the lack thereof. On the surface, Lincoln didn’t look content, but Lexa saw the deeper emotions. There was a small smile threatening on his lips and a certain glint in his eyes. “Now, you’ll have a few days in class, but most of this must be complied outside class.” Lexa pulled her phone out with a groan, knowing Mr. Jaha would make them pair up with their partners today to make a plan.

**Lexa:**

**she might be cute linc, but she’s not worth it. She’s with the Griffin gang, born and raised.**

Lincoln sent Lexa a glare that clearly said ‘stay out of my business Lex.’ Lincoln was truly one of the most passive people Lexa knew, but he was also very personal. He didn’t want anyone, even his sisters, up in his personal life. Lexa only looked up from her phone when she heard a frustrated whisper. “Lucky fucking me.” Standing in front of her was a not-so-happy Clarke Griffin.

Annoyance turned to anger and irritation in Lexa’s gut. “Are you really one to complain?” Lexa asked, her voice taking on a hostile tone. “These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph dire, like fire and power which, as they kiss, consume. Do you have any idea what that means? Because based on what you do during class, the answer is no.” Lexa growled. Clarke rolled her eyes, shifting her weight to one hip.

“I’m smart enough to find the meaning on the Internet.” Clarke grumbled. Lexa clenched her fists under the desk; just because she was the child of a police officer and a naval officer didn’t mean discipline came easy to her.

“Can we just get started so we have to spend as little time as possible together?” Lexa growled, looking up at the blonde, who just rolled her eyes. This project was going to be a serious test of Lexa’s patience. 

“The bell’s about to ring, there’s no point.” Clarke shrugged, her backpack already swung over her shoulder. They had ten minutes left of class; that was not ‘about to ring’. This is what infuriated Lexa so much. All of these gang kinds didn’t give a flying fuck about their grades, but Lexa did.

Lexa refused to let Clarke get to her. She had plans and she was not going to let this carefree blonde get in the way of that. “We have ten minutes. Shall we brainstorm?” Lexa attempted to be cordial, despite the irritation. Clarke sighed, sliding down to take a place on the floor.

“Well, Juliet could be gay.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed. Logically, she knew it wasn’t a stab at her sexuality. Clarke didn’t know about Costia; she couldn’t.

“Why would you say that?” Lexa couldn’t help the response that slipped out. She couldn’t have all eyes on her. Her siblings said that she should love whomever she wanted, and her parents said as long as she didn’t shove it in their faces, she could be with whomever. Writing an alternate ending with a gay Juliet definitely sufficed as showing her sexuality.

“Well,” Clarke smiled for the first time, “If you haven’t noticed we’re both girls. Additionally, I’m bisexual and it’s fun to see all the homophobes squirm.” Lexa shifted uncomfortably. “What are you homophobic? Is my presence making you uncomfortable?” There was a shift in Clarke’s tone. There was still the torment, but it appeared there was an edge of uncertainty.

“No, no, no it’s nothing like that.” Lexa insisted. Sighing, she gave in. “Never mind, okay, gay Juliet.” Lexa said; jaw clenched. Clarke seemed to look up and down Lexa, as if she was examining her, but before Clarke could speak again, the bell rang and Clarke was rushed out by Octavia.


	2. Act II, Scene II

This project was going to be the death of Lexa. She was only a few weeks in an already was lying to her parents. If her dad, or god forbid her mother found out that she was lying about going to the library to meet with Clarke Griffin, she would be dead and buried in the back yard before anyone noticed her missing. They obviously couldn’t work on the project at Lexa’s house, and Clarke advised against working on the project at Clarke’s place. They had to be careful about public places, so they ended up settled under the playground on the outskirts of town. Lexa wasn’t sure why they had to be under the playground, but Clarke insisted that her people drive by sometimes. Lexa was positive she didn’t want to cross them, so under the playground they sat.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips tho blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth the rough touch with a tender kiss.” Clarke contorted her face as she read off a random line. “What the fuck was Shakespeare on? Like the hell does that mean?” Lexa sighed, they were supposed to be working on this project and she really wanted to spend as little time as possible working on this project. 

“Clarke, focus. We’re supposed to be rewriting the ending, not rereading what we read a month ago.” Clarke scoffed, and Lexa realized the blonde probably didn’t read the play while the class did. “Can we just work?” Lexa pleaded, just for Clarke to roll her eyes.

“How about you work and I smoke.” Clarke grinned, pulling out what Lexa guessed to be a joint. She wasn’t really sure what they looked like, but if she had to guess, she’d say that was what Clarke was twirling in her hand.

When Clarke pulled out a lighter, Lexa’s eyes grew wide. “Clarke! You can’t smoke,” Lexa’s voice softened to a harsh whisper, “marijuana, at a children’s park!” Of course Clarke ignored her and puffed out a cloud of smoke, laughing at Lexa. “What?” Lexa snapped, snatching the joint from Clarke and grinding it into the ground to put it out.

“HEY!” Clarke protested, “I was smoking that.”

“And I’m trying to work on _our_ project so we can never speak again.” Lexa could feel the anger and irritation stew in her gut. “You wanted Juliet to be gay. Run with it.” 

Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes, but did start to try more. “Fine, fine; Juliet is gay and Romeo is a lady named, I don’t know Romea?” Lexa snorted, receiving a stink eye from Clarke. “Whatever, you pick her name, and lady Romeo isn’t a dipshit so she doesn’t drink the poison and the two make it to the forest and live happily ever after.” Lexa’s got to say, she is impressed. It’s at least a start. 

Slowly she nods, scribbling down a few lines of iambic pentameter before finally looking up at Clarke. She’d really rather not admit the blush that warms her cheeks when she finds Clarke’s icy blue eyes watching her. “Here, what do you think of this?” Lexa handed the notebook to Clarke and watched as the other girl’s eyes scanned the page. A small smile started to form on the corners of Clarke’s mouth. _No, no no._ Lexa castigated herself. She could not think this arrogant, annoying, ridiculous, law-breaking, gang-member was attractive. 

“Wow, you’re really good at this.” Lexa tried not to be insulted by the surprise in Clarke’s voice, but slight irritation still ate at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” Apparently Lexa wasn’t very good at hiding her thoughts. “To be honest, I thought you were just Mommy and Daddy’s perfect jock.” Clarke snorted, and if she only knew the half of it. Of course Clarke thought she was Little Miss Perfect, Lexa worked really hard to broadcast that image, but she had to study hours on end to get A’s in her AP science class and then there was the unspoken tension whenever the topic of romance would come up in her household. So maybe Lexa overcompensated, making her image at school as near-perfect as possible; what was the big deal?

“In interest of full disclosure, I’ll admit I still think you’re just a gang member who doesn’t care about her grades.” Lexa said curtly, though there’s a smile threatening to shine through. When Clarke laughed and smiled and her, Lexa just rolled her eyes and forfeited the fight to stay petulant. 

* * *

Clarke knew what they were doing was dangerous, but Lexa had been whining the entire time about being _under_ the playground and Clarke kind of really wanted to be able to see Lexa’s eyes because they were so green. The girl was an annoying as hell kiss ass, but was also hot as hell. If she were a part of the Griffin organization, Clarke would have put Lexa on her agenda a long time ago. “All right, so we’ve got a handful of lines.” Clarke started after her phone buzzed. “I’ve got to go.

If looks could kill, her mother would always win. Abby had the ability to shoot daggers with only her eyes down, but Clarke thought Lexa may be a close second. She’d learned today that Lexa tended to show what she was thinking on her face as long as Clarke looked for it, and right now, Lexa was broadcasting pure irritation. “Clarke, we have to work on this project.” Clarke just rolled her eyes, inciting the wanted flash of anger in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke had to admit, pissing the brunette off was getting progressively more entertaining as she learned which buttons to push. 

“Well,” Clarke exaggerated her speech, “I have a hot girl waiting for me to fuck, _so_ I’m going to go.” Clarke stayed put, carefully watching Lexa’s reaction to the words Clarke spoke. Surprise, irritation, maybe even intrigue and interest. Figuring she wouldn’t get explicit permission from Lexa, Clarke stood up and swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed to her bike, only stealing a glance back at Lexa, who still sat working, once she had started the engine. 

**Clarke, home, now.**

Clarke knew that the three words she had received from her mom meant trouble. With her luck, someone had spotted her and Lexa and ratted them out to Abby. Although, it was entirely possible that her mom had received Clarke’s mid semester grades and wasn’t content with the Ds and Cs in everything but advanced placement biology, where Clarke easily scored an A. She was barely two steps into the house when Abby’s voice came booming down the staircase. “Clarke Griffin what the hell were you thinking?” Oh yeah, she definitely knew about Lexa. When Clarke dared to look up, Abby stood at the top of the staircase, frown on her lips and anger in her eyes. “Lexa Woods? Do you have any idea how long her father has been after us?” Her mother’s voice had lowered in volume, but stayed just as lethal.

As Abby descended the stairs, her eyes locked on Clarke and Clarke figured now was the time to defend her choices. “Mom,” she started, trying to keep the conversation quiet and calm, unsure of whether or not Jake was home, “I know, but it’s for a school project; we’re writing an alternative ending to Romeo and Juliet, I swear that’s it. The project is due in a week and I’ll never see her after that.” Abby growled a little bit, but seemed to be content with the explanation. 

Clarke could see the gears turning in her mom’s head. When she pulled Clarke into a tight hug, all anger Clarke had seen in her eyes dissipated and they breathed in synchronous for a few moments. “Clarke, baby, you can’t keep secrets like this from me. Understand?” Clarke nodded in her mom’s embrace, taking in the perfume that was so familiar to her. “Now, next time you two work on a project, I’d like it to be here.” Clarke pulled away from Abby, surprise and alarm plastered over her face. She never imagined Abby Griffin would be welcoming the daughter of a military officer and a bloodthirsty cop into her home. “Don’t act so surprised Clarke,” Abby retorted with a hint of a smile, “You’ll have to give us a few days notice so we can make sure that there are no, uh, business conflicts of interests, but I want to be able to supervise.”

Clarke nodded, waiting for the kiss on her cheek that told her she was dismissed and that there were no longer at odds. Soon Abby leaned in and pecked her daughter on her cheek, releasing Clarke to run up the stairs and settle in her room. Normally, she didn’t take her dad’s birthday presents out at home, but there was something alluring about the green eyes she had spent the afternoon staring at, so the pencils and paper came out and she let herself sketch for hours on end.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr (my-queer-french-scars)


End file.
